bludhaven prep
by smackthewarptots
Summary: the titans in highschool. robin-raven centric. r&r!
1. Chapter 1 resignation

disclaimer... i own nothing but the plot. :(

resignation

rachel roth stood in her bathroom, putting on her makeup. today was her first day at bludhaven preparatory school. she and her mother had moved from gotham to bludhaven after her mom divorced her dad.

rachel sighed as she ran a brush through her short black hair. if only she had been able to convince her mother to leave her in gotham... where she could finish her senior year at gotham high. but her mom had insisted on getting as far away from dad as she could.

so she pulled on her uniform, a navy blue skirt and vest and a white button down shirt, and resigned herself to get through the day as painlessly as possible.

this resignation, however, was dashed as soon as she walked downstairs and saw her mother making her lunch like she was 12 again, instead of 18.

"oh! rachel, dear! glad you're up. are you ready for your first day?"

"yes.. i was just gonna buy lunch there mom."

"oh... you sure?"

"positive."

"well-"

"mom i gotta go. don't wanna be late first day and all." rachel quickly grabbed her keys and headed out to the garage, her mother hovering the whole way.

"have a good day, honey!"

as rachel drove away she realized she had forgotten money for lunch. she sighed, turning on the radio.

'here goes everything' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2 fear factor

fear factor

as rachel roth walked calmly into the cafeteria of bludhaven prep she couldn't help but hear the hushed whispers of the 'popular' table.

"i heard she just got out of juvi!" the tiny brunette with caramel skin whispered to the tall redhead with striking green eyes.

"from where did you hear that, bee?" the redhead replied a little too cheerfully. a blonde who just entered the room came over and plopped down across from the redhead and next to a blonde boy wearing a green tee shirt.

"terra! how are you friend?" the redhead asked, leaning closer to hear her response.

by this time rachel had sat down at a table adjacent to them, hoping the topic of where she came from was done with.

"i'm good kori. just tired. have you seen victor? i have his chem. homework."

"i think he's in the gym. he said something about skipping lunch to work out." bee answered before kori could.

"and richard didn't go with him?" terra asked and the 3 girls chuckled, grabbing the attention of the boys; the curly blonde one casually dropped his arm around terra, who rolled her eyes.

rachel surveyed them from her seat at her own table. she had always watched people, it was a pastime of hers.

"did i hear my name?" the tall muscular boy with ebony hair that fell down in his eyes in a natural shag.

"i certainly did, dick. and if they are talking about you it must be a scheme." the redhead with the square jaw and the cocky demeanor chuckled teasingly at the 3 girls.

"well someone's in a chipper mood today!" the blonde boy laughed.

"ah hush gar, when am i not?"

"please leave us be, friend roy! we are doing the 'girl-talking' right now." kori said mock-sternly.

"about what? you three haven't caused an trouble have you?" richard asked, humor in his blue eyes.

"there's a new girl!" rachel stiffened at terras admonishment.

"oh?" roy leaned closer. "she cute?"

rachel couldn't help the scoff that escaped her mouth, but she quickly covered it up with a cough so no one would notice.

"she is pretty" kori answered earnestly.

"pretty or not, she's scary!" bee replied, taking a sip of her water.

"how so?" richard asked, turning in his seat to look more directly at the girls. he crumpled up the chip bad he had been eating from and tossed it over to a tall guy as he walked through the door, who then threw it to the trash can. he was handsome, with dark buzzed hair and a slightly darker skin tone than bee. he dropped his backpack on the ground and sat in the seat next to bee, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"how so what?" he asked as bee leaned into him.

"the girls were just saying, victor, that there's this new chick, and apparently-"

"not apparently, definitely!" terra interrupted. rachel sighed. people were all the same.

"whatever. they say she's scary." richard said, slightly amused.

"really? i doubt it. where is she, i'll see if she's scary or not!" victor challenged playfully.

"she is sitting at the table over there." kori pointed to where rachel was sitting, quietly pretending to read a book while really listening to them.

"uh..." victors smile dropped off his face when he saw her.

"you ok, big guy?" bee asked, slightly shocked that he had been so obviously deterred.

" she was my lab partner in 2nd..." he trailed off, trying not to stare at her, but failing.

"and?" richard asked, still doubting the fear factor this girl had seemed to instill in the biggest of them.

"and she had mr. perks in a stuttering mess after she corrected him."

"she corrected him?" richard almost laughed.

"7 times. and she didn't smile once. and she has this weird red glow-y necklace... she just gives me the creeps."

"i think you are being just a little hard on this girl."

"fine. you go talk to her." victor challenged.

rachel, upon hearing this, started to gather her things to leave.

'the last thing i need is to deal with wonder-boy over there.' she thought, as she stood. she turned to go, but he was in front of her. she hadn't even heard him move!

"hey. my name's richard. are you new here?" he asked charismatically, and she wouldn't have been surprised if he had winked, though he didn't.

"yes."

"ah. what classes do you have?"

"u.s. history, chem., english, and math."

"oh dude, what teacher do you have for english?"

"mrs. leonard."

"we have english together, then." he smiled a brilliant pearly white smile that might as well have been a toothpaste ad.

"ok."

".. yeah... so. do you wanna walk there together?"

"no."

"oh.. uh... mmk. well, see you there.. i guess. lemme know if you need anything."

she walked out of the cafeteria, but hid near the door. she wanted to hear their reactions.

"so?" terra asked.

"dude... i don't know."

"well what happened?" gar pushed.

"she.. she's a little scary."

"told ya!" bee said.

and that was all rachel wanted to hear.

she turned and walked to her 3rd period english class.


	3. Chapter 3 influence

influence

she could feel his eyes on her for the past hour. every so often he would glance up at the teacher, but for the most part he looked only at her.

and it drove her crazy.

"what do you think, rachel?" mrs. leonard asked, completely catching rachel off guard, being that she had nearly forgotten she was in a school at all. how could she think properly with his eyes always on her?

"uh..." rachel shrugged sheepishly.

"i see. pay attention. we were discussing the influence of music in literature. your thoughts, please?"

"music... is.. influential to literature because it is inspiration for people." rachel answered.

"good. now bethany, what is your counter-" mrs. Leonard's voice fell back into the distance as rachel tuned her out once more.

rachel heard the distinct sound of muffled laughter, and she froze.

'how dare he?!' she thought, 'he's the one distracting me! it's his fault!' suddenly she turned to him and gave him the coldest glare she could muster. he stopped his chuckling immediately, his demeanor visibly shaken.

"i'm sorry, you seem to have me mistaken with someone that wants to talk to you. why don't you keep your eyes and your laughter to yourself, kay? otherwise, i can't be responsible for what might happen to your face." rachel didn't even bother to wait for a reply, she turned back to the front of the room and ignored him.

she couldn't help but notice, however, that he stopped staring.

'fear can be a powerful influence' she thought to herself, silently wishing she could just go home.

bludhaven already sucked.


	4. Chapter 4 interchangeable

interchangeable

rachel was walking from her fourth period out to the parking lot when she spotted richard and victor talking by richard's very nice, very expensive, sports car; no doubt bought by his father. she winced visibly when she realized her car was parked directly next to his. she quickly slipped by and into her car, luckily unnoticed. that is, until she tried to start her car. the engine rumbled and then turned over, puttering out. she tried again, but it only repeated itself.

'you have got to be kidding me...' she put her head down on the steering wheel for a second, breathing deeply. suddenly there was a tapping on her window. she looked up to see richard standing there, looking pleasant and ready to help.

'this is just not my day...' luckily her car was old, and she had manual windows.

"yes?" she mono-toned.

"i couldn't help but notice that you're having car troubles." he smiled.

"... and?"

"and... well i wanted to know if i could help.." he was obviously confused by her cold response, but continued to smile.

she stared up at him for a moment, before simultaneously sighing and rolling up her window. he opened his mouth to protest just as she stepped out of her car.

"oh.. i thought you were going to ignore me.."

"it was tempting. but i need to get home. do you have jumper cables?"

"actually i don't. but i'd be happy to give you a ride to the nearest auto shop."

she stared at him for a second.

"you really don't have jumper cables in that thing? what, daddy didn't think you would need them with a car like that? well i hate to break it to you, but even the most expensive of cars have car trouble."

"ok.. look have i ran over your dog or something?"

"what-"

"cause last time i checked, i've been nothing but nice to you. and so far all you've been is cold."

"how i am is none of your business. maybe you should come down off your soap box and realize not everyone has a daddy war-bucks to buy them fancy cars."

he stopped and stared at her, emotions flitting across his face visibly.

"i don't need this. " he said as he turned to leave.

"well good; 'cause i don't need you!"

"what is your problem?" he whirled around to face her again.

"my problem is you. you and your whole group of friends. you're all the same. every school i've ever been to, you're all the same. you're practically interchangeable. different names, that's all. and i want nothing to do with you. i don't care if you're rich, or funny, or attractive. it doesn't matter to me. because whether you think so or not, i'm not like you."

"you know nothing about me. how dare you judge me! i was only trying to be nice to you"

"well don't. just don't bother."

they stood there staring at one another, until Victor, who had been standing there the whole time, shocked, spoke up.

"well... um.. sorry we bothered you.. rachel, was it?" he said sheepishly.

"yes. rachel." she replied, never breaking contact with richards ice blue eyes.

"oh. ok. well, really sorry, but Richard and i should really get going. Kori and Bee are waiting for us..."

Richard finally tore his eyes away, and looked over to Victor.

"right. well, i'd say it was nice seeing you, but we both know lying is a sin." he bit out.

"one of my favorites." she replied cattily.

he looked like he was about to say something else, but Victor cleared his throat, and Richard turned to walk with him to his car.

she watched angrily as they drove off.

'asshole. ... wait... shit.'

she looked at her dead car and sighed, mentally smacking herself in the head for her stupidity.

'i just had to go picking fights, didn't i.' she kicked the tire.

'some first day.' she surveyed the parking lot, which was near empty, save for a couple teachers cars, who had stayed to work.

'walking home it is.'


	5. Chapter 5 AN

hey guys authors noteee

mmk so i feek bad about not updating in foreverrr. it's my senior year now, and i don't know how busy ima be.. but i promise to try to add more chapters as soon as possible.

thankyou for being patient with me!

:D


	6. Chapter 6 AN

Ok so I finally am back, and will be updating shortly! I'm so sorry for all of you that have been waiting for me to finish this story, I promise I will! Hopefully, I will be updating in the next couple of days. It is my spring break now so I'm gonna try to get as much of this written as possible. If any of you have any input for me or suggestions, that would be great!


	7. Chapter 7 Reasoning

Reasoning.

Rachel finally made it home around 5. Because the school was a 20 minute drive, it ended up being an hour long walk, up hill. when she walked through the door her mother was standing in the kitchen making spaghetti.

"Oh good, you're home! I was beginning to wonder where you were." her mother turned around, wooden spoon still in hand. "why didn't you come in through the garage, dear?"

"I uh.. Well i left my car lights on and the battery died" she said slowly. her mother looked anything but surprised.

"well how many times have i told you to make sure you turn them off? you know how much a new battery costs? with how many times you've done this i'd be surprised if a simple car jump will be enough. I mean honestly, rachel, do you ever-"

"Mom. Mom, please, can we not? it's just been a really awful day and i just want to go to my room, ok?" rachel looked at her mother pleadingly.

"I... Fine. I'll drive you to school tomorrow morning and jump your car for you. hopefully that will be enough, and you won't need a new battery."

Rachel turned to go upstairs, sighing to herself.

"wait, don't you want dinner? you can take it to your room if you'd like." her mother reached up to the cabinets to pull out a plate.

"honestly mom, the last thing on my mind right now is food." rachel walked up the stairs to her room.

"_the only thing on my mind is him." _

rachel flopped onto her bed, pulled one of her pillows onto her face, and screamed as hard as she could. she lay there, pillow still on top of her head, when she heard a _ping_ against her window. she sat up, the pillow dropping into her lap. She turned her head slowly to look at her window. suddenly, a rock flew up against her window, making the same _ping_-ing noise as before. she stood and walked over, thankful it was dark in her room and whoever was outside wouldn't be able to see her look out. peering through the blinds, she scanned the yard until she saw the rock-throwing culprit. _Richard. _she put her hand on the window and pushed it open.

"what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she whispered at him.

Richard looked up at her, a goofy grin on his face. "i wanted to make sure you got home alright, ok? i shouldn't have let you walk home alone in the dark like that, i let my emotions get the better of me." He paused, waiting for some sort of response from her. when she didn't reply he ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward, and tried reasoning with her. "look, could you just come down here and talk to me? we got off on the wrong foot."

rachel stared at him, almost confused.

"please?" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting.

"... you have 5 minutes." she whispered, closing the window.


	8. Chapter 8 wonderful

wonderful

Rachel slipped out of her room and walked quietly down the hall. she stopped by her mothers room, peering through the cracked door. her mom was reading on her bed, and she looked very tired. Rachel continued down the hall, down the stairs, and over to the back door where she paused. she took a deep breath and cleared her mind. she pushed the door open and found herself face to face with Richard.

"thanks." he said. "for coming out, I mean."

she stepped back a bit so her back was against the wall. "how did you know where i live?"

"Kori lives in the house across the street. she told me she saw you when you were coming home."

"oh." she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"I'm sorry" he murmured

"you already said that" she whispered.

"well did i say you were right?"

"what?" she questioned, confused.

"I.. you were right. I don't know you, and i shouldn't have pushed you like that earlier."

"no. no you were just trying to be nice." she looked down at her feet, slightly embarrassed to be in this situation at all. "look, I've moved a lot, and i've never fit in. I'm used to people judging me for how i look. but this time, I judged you and I shouldn't have."

she looked back up at him when she realized he had been staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Richard would you stop looking at me like-"

She was cut off mid-sentence by his lips crashing against hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped into his kiss. His lips massaged hers and slowly, she closed her eyes and parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. His hands found her face and he held her against him tightly. she wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his bottom lip lightly.

He pulled back and looked at her, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"it everything ok?" she asked quietly.

he brushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled. "everything is wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9 AN

Hey so, a couple of things first!

1) I am thinking of making this into a Red-X-Raven-Robin triangle thingy.

2) The rating might change to M based on how I'm feeling.

But anyways! I have been working on the next chapter for a bit and it should be up either today or tomorrow, just keep a look out for it :)


	10. Chapter 10 Sunrise

ch 9

sunrise

"take a walk with me?" he whispered, tugging lightly at her sleeve.

she looked up at him, then back at the door to her house. "I shouldn't. what if my mom wakes up? What would i say?"

"how about you absolutely had to leave, because this dashingly handsome man swept you off your feet?" he grinned at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. "now come on, i want to show you something."

"Richard!" she gasped as he pulled her forward down the sidewalk. "wait! wait, what if she wakes up and i'm not there i can't explain this Richard would you slow down!" he was walking fast down the sidewalk, practically dragging her along.

He stopped short, and she ran into his back letting out a quiet _oof! _

"sorry Rachel, I just really want to show you this." he reached up to brush the hair out of her face and smiled.

"..ok fine. but we have to be back before sunrise." she said cautiously.

"deal!" his smile widened and she couldn't help but notice how perfect his teeth were.

_what are you doing Rachel this is crazy! this is Richard. _Rachel silenced her thoughts and followed Richard. They had been walking for 20 minutes when they came up to a bridge.

"you wanted to show me an overpass?" she asked skeptically.

he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "what? you don't trust me?" he nuzzled against her neck and she scrunched up her nose stifling an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Dick!" she gasped and pulled away slightly. "fine, i trust you!"

"good. now follow me!" he walked up to the bridge and climbed up on it. he turned around and held out his hand for her.

"Richard is this safe?" she whispered. she wasn't scared. nothing really scared her anymore. but she was worried. the last thing she wanted was one of them falling off onto the road below.

"don't worry Rachel, I won't let anything happen to you." he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Richard." she glared at him "you shouldn't joke about this!"

"Rae i promise, scouts honor."

her eyes met his sharply at the nickname. he noticed the startled look on her face and stepped forward.

"i'm sorry, should i not call you that?"

"no.. it's fine. it's actually kind of nice." the corners of her lips turned up in what was the tiniest smile.

He smiled back and pulled her up along the edge of the bridge with him till they were out almost on the middle, staring down over 6 lanes of traffic. being that it was the middle of the night and the commuters coming from gotham had already gone home, almost no one was on the road.

he sat down on the edge, holding out his hand to steady her as she sat down next to him.

"I like to come here to clear my thoughts." he said quietly. "it's just that we are all so small, you know?" he turned his head and looked at her. she had been staring at him, almost dumb-founded. rachel couldn't believe this complete 180 her first day had taken. she had woken up tired, went to school lonely, came home angry, and fell right into the arms of the man who had made her so angry in the first place.

she realized she had been staring at him stupidly when he chuckled and nudged her chin with his fist lightly.

"what's going on in that head of yours?" he whispered to her.

she looked at her feet dangling off the edge. "I... am just really content right now. Thanks."

"what ever for?" he flashed his teeth in a smile she was coming to really appreciate.

"for not being a complete ass" she returned, trying not to grin but failing. this was all so uncharacteristic of her, the grinning, the kissing, the.. everything. she knew herself and she knew she shouldn't be out in the middle of the night with a guy she just met on an overpass, of all places. _but it feels so.. right._ rachel mused to herself, lost in her own thoughts staring down the lanes of traffic, watching the occasional stray car make its way from downtown Bludhaven back to bustling Gotham.

she felt his arm drape around her shoulders and she leaned against him, completely comfortable. the last thing she thought before she drifted off into sleep was _maybe Bludhaven won't be so bad after all._

and then Rachel was lost in a sea of dreams.


End file.
